Challenged
by midnightstar618
Summary: A story i'm writing only in the time i have at school. The dragonborn is torn between the two brothers in the companions, she can handle both but her job as the harbinger is getting tougher as people start to stray...OF course that can't be the only thing she has on her plate, but what could Elsif want? rated t for safety, suck at summaries sorry :P
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I challenged myself to something. For this story I will do it completely at school. I don't have any plans for it so…we'll see where it goes won't we? This is as much adventure for you as it is for me let me tell you….disclaimers abound.**

It's quiet, far too quiet for the aftermath of a dragon attack. The Dragonborn, Lucile rubs her aching wrist with the soft grip of her frigid hand. Her sword lies inside the dragon's cracked skull but it's broken so she doesn't bother trying to retrieve it. Soft snow falls over the scene and the night closes over them. No one rushes up to awe and marvel, no child comes and tugs on her armor. "A dragon inside a city… I should be more surprised it hasn't happened until now." She mutters. She lets her hand go and it falls to her side. The occupants of Markarth won't have much to clean up, stone really doesn't burn. Glancing around her Lucile looks into every shadow but nothing stirs. She walks slowly up to the inn, she surely couldn't leave without a sword. The door is locked so she knocks, but no one answers. "Hello?—Anybody?"

Nothing moves in the quiet space and the silence becomes unnerving. She walks around for a bit, were people just too nervous to come out, too scared? Licking her lips she tries another door, and then another. Nothing. She goes back to the town square and finds a lone guard staring at the bones of the defeated dragon. "Um…excuse me!" she calls. The guard jumps and draws his sword. Lucile raises her hands and ducks down a bit into a small crouch, "Oh now, come on…I'm not going to hurt you. Where is everyone?"

The guard seems to accept her words as he sheaths his weapon. "Inside their homes, hiding."

"But I knocked on doors…"

The guard walks up to her and takes off his helmet shaking out auburn hair. "Listen, no one want's you here Dragonborn, no one wants the trouble that follows you." He says as he stops in front of her. She looks around, "I just saved all of you, how can you lock me out? I just need a new sword and-"  
"WE don't want you here!" he snaps emphasizing the we. The guard reaches once again for his blade, "Don't make me force you out. I have respect for a hero of Skyrim but I won't let you stay and upset the people."

Lucile backs away, holding up her hands. "And if I die on the road because I have no weapon?"

The guard takes off his own sword and tosses it at her. "Now it's on your honor to leave since I have no weapon." He says calmly. She kneels and takes the sword, "Fine I'll be on my way then. Just let your people know that since I've been tossed out without even the comfort of a nights rest, I will not be coming back to save you. For all I care, the dragons can have you lot." She storms past him anger licking her features into a twisted mask. None of the other holds had ever kicked her out, especially not the ones without gates and walls. Dawnstar just said she could have a room there for free every time she slays a dragon. She never used the free pass and always gave the keeper their money, she had more than she needed anyway, but she had never been glared at. As the gate closes behind her she goes to her horse, hopping up and throwing her leg over its saddle. Oh her friends would love to hear this.

She sits at the table in Jorrvaskaar with a tankard of mead clamped in her cold hands. Vilkas was laughing somewhere to her left and Aela was thumping the table with the palm of her hand. However, Lucile's mind is elsewhere. She just kept getting more and more angry about being kicked out of Markarth, how much had she done for those people to be thrown out like a common criminal when all she had ever done is save them and do jobs for them. "I saved them from the forsworn." She spits. This get's the other's attention. Of course they had realized that she was in a foul mood which is why they avoided her. Lucile has a habit of lashing out at everyone and anyone, so long as she knew them and they knew she wasn't normally like that. Vilkas leans over, "So, what's got you in such a foul mood this time?"

"Oh…well….Markarth has probably posted my picture outside banning me from entering it's gates!"

"What? What did you do?"

"I did nothing but save them from a bleeden dragon!"

Vilkas raises an eyebrow, he doubts her story, she can tell. Rolling her eyes she swings her legs off the bench, "I'm going to bed." She mutters. "Wait Harbinger." He says walking with her down to the rooms. She's unclipping her armor before he speaks again. "I think maybe, I might be ready to set out on an adventure." She turns to face him, eyebrow lifted quizzically. He shrugs, "I hardly get to go out anymore. I miss the hunt, the thrill, the freedom."

She removes the last of her armor and slips into a miner's shirt and men's breeches. "Well I would invite you out with me but…I don't think the adventures I have are really you're type. I am, after all, affiliated with a less than reputable bunch."

Vilkas shakes his head, "I want it to be my adventure."

She sits on the edge of her bed and looks at him, "Well, when are you leaving?"

He sighs as if he hadn't been sure she would let him go. "I was hoping tomorrow…the only problem is, I don't know where to go or what to do." He sits beside her. She starts untangling her hair with her fingers, "You could always ask the others for missions or you could go to the Bannered Mare and grab a bounty."

"Sounds fair enough." He says but he still sits there, staring forward. She gives him a small shove with her shoulder, "You can go when you're ready. I know it's the first time you've gone out since you're werewolf side has been removed."

He sighs and rubs his face, "You're right Harbinger, I need more time." He then gets up and leaves, closing the door behind him. She shakes her head, Vilkas was the only one that hasn't continued his life after having the curse removed. She knows it's because he's not ready for the changes his body has taken. He wouldn't be able to smell the kill as well as he wouldn't have that extra umph of strength. Every time she sees him during the day he's training hard, trying to gain back what he's lost. She lays back on her pillows and closes her eyes, what would she do tomorrow?

The next day she closes the Markarth event from her head and goes upstairs. "I need a new sword." She shouts to nobody in particular. "Eorland will probably have a Skyforge sword done today, if you get there early enough." Farkas says. She jumps because she hadn't seen him sitting on the bench beside where she was standing. "Hello Farkas." She mutters, rubbing her tired face. "Hello shield sister." He replies. She smiles then because she liked that he still thought of her as that naive girl that had come to the Companions. The same girl that had nearly pissed herself when she had seen his beast form. He moves over on the bench allowing her to sit down. She does and leans down on her knees, "You know, I don't think I want a Skyforge sword this time Farkas."

"And why's that?" he asks tearing off a piece of his bread. "Because," she answers, "When facing a dragon they are hardly effective. Against normal beasts, maybe, but not dragons."

"I wonder how hard it is to make a blade strong enough to take down a dragon." He mutters. She glances at him and their eyes meet. She smiles and ducks her head, "Well, let's find out shall we. My new job is to get a sword of every type and find out which one does best against dragons."

"That's an expensive mission." He says shoving the half loaf of bread into his mouth, still holding the small piece between his fingers. She blinks slowly at him, "Uh…Farkas…did you just put the wrong bread in your mouth?"

He swallows hard while nodding. She bursts into a fit of giggles as he thumps his chest and downs mead. When her hysterics finally die down she looks at him, "How do you do it?"

"Do what? Being stupid is easy."

"No, make me laugh…" again their eyes meet. She shifts, suddenly uncomfortable, "I better go, I have a lot of swords to buy and test."

"Uh…yeah." He mutters, also shifting ever so slightly. "Take your time eating." She says before trudging off to see if Eorland had everything she needed or if getting the swords would be an adventure in themselves.

"I've got iron, steel, Skyforge steel, orkish, ebony, dwemer, elvish, and glass." Eorland says calmly hammering away at his steel. "I already know iron, steel and Skyforge steel don't work on dragons. Give me the other ones." She replies holding out a hand full of gold coin. He takes it and starts passing them all to her from the table beside the forge. "Daedric and dragonbone…I guess I'll have to make them myself."

Eorland shakes his head, "You can get dragon bone and scales easy but getting the key component for the daedric weapon won't be as easy."

"No probably not, but it's worth a try. I can probably travel around for a bit and ask the alchemists."

"What if these swords break too?"

"Then it's money well spent because I'll never buy another one."

Eorland shakes his head again, "It's sad you have so much money that an expensive purchase like this doesn't even phase you."

"Yeah, I also have a house in every hold, three of which I've built with my own two hands…I never use any of them."

Eorland sighs and goes back to hammering. She had never thought she would ever have too much money but here it is, clouding her mind and burning holes in her pocket. She walks down the hill with a bundle of swords and passes five coin to the little girl beggar on the bench. The girl says something but Lucile is too busy trying to get to breeze home to pay attention. Once inside the house I place all the swords down on my bed and choose the first ones I want to use. The elvish and dwemer are the first two. She straps them onto her belt.

Of course every sword can last for a few fights so she's going to check them after one battle to see the damage. The elvish is scratched and marred and the dwemer has bite marks. The others weren't much better off. Legendary dragons are tough to beat. She had gone all around Skyrim searching for a daedric heart. On the last alchemist store the experience had been less than fun. She had stared at the alchemist before her. "You got any daedric hearts?"

"What? Why would I carry that in my shop?!"

"Um…you're an alchemist…right?"

"No no no, go get out!"

"Fine!" she slammed the door behind her. The obvious alchemist for the job would be the one in Markarth. She cursed and stomped her foot down on a bucket, it snapped up and hit her in the shin. "Damn-"

She looked upwards and let out a stream of air, "I'll have to go to the College then."

That's how she ended up in the coldest town in Skyrim with a gnawing annoyance in her stomach. "I'm the dragonborn, isn't that worth something?" she asks loudly.

"No," the high elf before her says, "Should it?"

"Really it should!"

"Well that's too bad."

"Please, all I need is a daedric heart to make a sword!"

"Our ingredients are for alchemy and alchemy only."

Lucile groans and throws her arms up, "I need just one, one and I will leave you alone-forever. I'll pay you whatever you want."

"Money." The high elf scoffs, "You think you can buy your entrance?"

"Entrance? I don't want to go to school here, I'm terrible with magic! I just need one bleeden heart!"

"You'll get nothing and like it." The high elf sneers.

Lucile balls her hands into fists and glares at the high elf, "Fine, have it your way. FUS RO DAH"

The high elf is flung back and Lucile marches up to her and grabs the front of her shirt, "Open the gates and give me a heart or I'll rip yours out you snooty high elf scum." She growls. The high elf gapes at her like she didn't know if she really should follow her orders or not. "Well, which will it be?" Lucile snaps. The high elf gets to her feet and throws a glowing ball at the column. She runs up the hill firing at each of the column's in turn. When they reach the gates Lucile smiles, "Good, I'll be just a moment and you can close the gate again."

She walks up to the woman, talking angrily with another high elf in his dominion robes, "Excuse me," Lucile says, shoving the man to the side, "I need a daedric heart for an alchemy experiment." She gives her most charming smile. The woman gives one last glaring look at the high elf male and says, "Follow me dear."

They go inside and the woman says, "So how did you get in?"

"Oh, I'm the Dragonborn, you're girl out front was so surprised she asked for a demonstration."

"Oh really! That's wonderful, you'll bring so much to the table here." The woman preens. Lucile rolls her eyes, "Yes well, right now, I'm in the middle of a massive experiment in Whiterun and I came here hoping I could find the last component. You know, regular alchemists don't have daedric hearts and they seemed rather insulted that I had hoped they would have hearts."

"Oh, so you'll be heading back? What a shame-"  
"I'll come back as soon as the experiment is done." She lies. The woman turns to face her, "Marvelous, here you are then." She holds out a red and black heart. Taking it gingerly Lucile puts it in a small chest inside her bag, "Thank you so much. When I return I shall give you the results of my experiment."

The woman blinks and smiles blankly, "What is your experiment, might I ask."

Lucile giggles in a way she hoped was convincing, "I can't tell you that now!" she puts a hand on the woman's shoulder, "If it's a success…even if it's a failure, I'll tell you all about it once I get back."

The woman nods excitedly. Lucile walks away, a small smirk spreading across her face.

**Ok so yay, first chapter up! As I said it's a school one so I don't know when I'll be able to update.**

**Leave comments to show your love please**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter. It has come to my attention that the dashes I put to signify a break in story setting have not been showing up on the site so I'll now be putting " down a line to signify break in story setting and see if that works.**

**Lady 73 thank you for commenting!**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So…" Aela starts. Lucile looks up at her while her left hand absently polishes the sword. "Is that the winner?"

"Yeah…what's even better," Lucile says sarcastically, "Is that I'm the only one who can make the bleeden thing." She lifts up the dragonbone sword.

"Well it looks cool, if that's any consolation." Aela says with a shrug

"It's not really." Lucile mutters. She sighs and looks back at Aela, "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Ah yes…So, I'm aware that Vilkas is talking about leaving for a short time and I was wondering…"

Lucile swallows a lump in her throat, "If you want to go too, you can. This is the Companions not some brotherhood."

Aela sighs, obviously happy she had gotten the ok, "It won't be for long, just a little while…enough to travel a bit."

"I suppose that unlike Vilkas, you have a time you're going to leave."

"Tonight."

The roaring and crackling of the fire suddenly is the only thing she can hear. "Ah…I see…well, good luck." She stands, "If you'll excuse me." She puts the sword away and strides to the door, throwing it open. She finds Farkas sitting outside with the old widow who sweeps the place. She sits beside him, "Do you have any desire to go on an adventure?"

"An adventure? We're the companions, every day is an adventure." He says as the other woman gets up and leaves. "Your brother and Aela aren't so convinced."

"Bah, forget them. Vilkas is the only one that actually needs to get out and as you can most likely see, he isn't so convinced."

"You think he should go?" Lucile asks. Farkas nods and holds something out to her. A snow berry shines brightly at her. She takes it and puts it in her mouth.

"He needs to go because he's lost his confidence. After he let go of the gift he hasn't been the same." Farkas says.

"You're right. Should I help him to leave?"

"Aye, you could probably take him with you. I'll hold down the fort. Take him to a dungeon or something."

"I don't think that will be enough." She says, yawning. He laughs, "Trust me it will be enough. Everyone here thinks of this place as home but no one as much as Vilkas and I."

"You've been rather deep lately." Lucile says, watching with wind in her face, as dark clouds roll over the mountains toward Whiterun. Farkas shrugs and joins her in the silent watch.

After a few moments, "Well I had better get him going, or we won't miss that storm." She says, getting to her feet. Farkas nods, his eyes stuck on the distance, "Oh and Lucile, be careful hm."

She laughs, "When am I not careful?"

He just looks at her pointedly. She leaves him then, closing the door behind her and looking around. "Where's Vilkas?" she shouts.

"Over here." Comes his reply. She strides to him and stops before him, "Go pack a bag, since you won't go on an adventure on your own you can come with me. I got a letter the other day asking me to head to a burrow to find a word of power. I could use some company."

"Why? You never did before."

She leans down to look in his face, "It's a big burrow. It has over seventeen large chambers, do you know how big that is?"

He stands, putting her face at an awkward place. She straightens and looks away, face warm. "Let's go then." He says confidently.

"

"

"

She stands with her hands up in the air, stretching her body after a long wet ride. The inside of the tomb is dank and reeks of rotting flesh from centuries before. "It's late so we should set up camp inside for the night." She says, turning to look at Vilkas. He nods and wipes his hair back. He gets to setting a fire while she checks to make sure nothing can sneak up on them in the middle of the night. "We're clear for now, but we should probably keep an eye out, yeah?" she glances back to catch him staring at her. She swallows and looks forward again. She pushes away from the door she had been leaning into and walks over. "Back in Cyrodill I was in the Fighters guild you know." She says in a sudden nostalgic gesture. He doesn't seem to understand so she says, "It's like the Companions only you're not a family, you're a group who fight and kill monsters. It wasn't nearly as nice and there wasn't as much adventure. I think the coolest thing I did was kill a troll that had invaded a farm."

"It sounds…kind of boring." He mutters as he unrolls his bed roll. Lucile watches him with a growing awareness. She felt about him almost exactly like she felt about Farkas. '_What the hell is wrong with you? You can't like two brothers!'_

She turns to unroll hers. "I did a lot in Cyrodill, about as much as they let us do."

"There isn't much there, or so I heard."

"There really isn't." She mutters, leaning back on the balls of her feet. "Tell me something Vilkas, I only knew Kodlak for a short time, so I'm curious…what was it like growing up with him as a father figure?"

"It was…." He sits on his bed roll and rolls his neck, "At times it was tough, he could be strict but he always knew what to do. In a way he was the best person for us."

She nods. For a moment they're both quietly staring into the bright orange flames of the fire. She glances away after a while, her eyes feeling like they were about to melt. She notices him then, around the flame, his head tilted back, lips gently opened, eyes closed. She shivers and turns away. The silence is unbearable but she's unsure of what to say. In fact, she's struggling so hard to find something that he scares the bleeden dragon blood out of her when he says, "What was your childhood like?"

"Mine? Oh nothing special…I grew up on the old Blade's Base for most of my childhood, the one inside Bruma. My ancestor apparently was the one who fought Mehruns Dagon…I'm descendant from emperors you know." She said in mock pride. "When I grew up though I headed out, starting in the city of Bruma and spreading out from there."

"How are you descendant from the Emperor?"

"Back then, two hundred years ago, my ancestor was the hero of Kavatch and of Cyrodill. She fell in love with Martin and I came from that love, but because it wasn't known, they found other descendants…I'm fine with it really, I'm not meant for royalty." She winks and grins, laying back on her bed roll. "I had my whole family there…you know that place is a temple…Cloud Ruler Temple…it really is too. They worship Martin there…Don't tell the High Elves."

"What was it like? Growing up in a temple?"

"Well the old books and armor made it easy to learn to fight with heavy stuff on your shoulders but mostly it was, don't run you'll slip, don't yell-"

"If only they could see what your yelling has done for you no." He says with a laugh.

She laughs too. "I should probably write to them…" she sighs. Frustration boils deep inside, the very thought of her never proud parents made her want to scream.

Vilkas tosses an apple to her, "Get some rest, I'll take first watch."

"Oh but you'll let me sleep…won't you?"

He smiles conspiratorily and she drifts away, back to her home at Cloud Ruler Temple.

"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Alright so here's the deal…I just remembered that the class I use to type this is only one semester long so I'll be out of it next semester and I'm not so sure it will be replaced by another computer class so I had to cut this short since finals are coming up and I really should get serious…**

**Hope you guys like and don't worry, I'll continue this as well as I can through alternations of school and home. I'd also like to share some good news with you guys… well good for me… I passed the proficiency exams which mean I get to graduate highschool! Being a senior that's a pretty big deal!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! New Chapter am I right…?**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lucile packs everything onto her horse. She tries not to glance at Vilkas but even so she manages somehow to look over at him every time he can notice. She hops up onto her horse and pulls the reins so the horse turns to face Vilkas. "If you want to go on an adventure, now is your time." She says. He glances at her and gets up onto the brown horse. "No thank you, diving into the deep of dungeons isn't exactly my thing. I'll just take jobs from the other two any time I start to get uncertain."

She nods and then shrugs it off, "Well I have some things to take care of in Riften…I'll meet up with you back home yeah?"

"Sure thing." He says as he clicks the reigns and the horse thunders off. She watches him go and laughs, "Well that's that then, isn't it?" she sighs and starts, at a slow pace, towards the city of Riften. Lowering her head against the never ending blasts of cold wind she wondered how her family is doing. Her eldest brother, Halthrig often played the part of the lonely Blade in all of their games and she was the priestess of Mara who had gladly accepted her fate to be sealed forever inside the temple. Their rolls had switched though, hadn't they? He's probably still at home, reading his books and learning old lore while her mother sews clothes with her steady hand. What about her father? He's probably wandering from city to city searching for her. She felt a pain in her chest, one lonely strike into her heart. No, he wouldn't, he'd be at home, sharpening ancient blades and polishing ancient armor. Too often he had pushed her away while he had done that. She would constantly try for his attention. She had once dared into an Alyid ruin that is rumored to carry such ancient blades within its guardian's hands. She had brought back enough to fill each weapons rack and keep her father busy for months repairing the damaged steel. Did he even glance at her when she had put them in his room? Had he even acknowledged her? The answer, she knew, was no. He hadn't even bothered to thank her for the trouble and the life risking danger she had endured to fill his stocks. Once upon a time she had dreamed of a time where her father would turn to her and gift her with one of those blades, one she had personally ripped from the hand of a skeleton after a long battle, but that one had been discarded, thrown to the side, "Too damaged" he had muttered. She still had it now, it sat on a shelf in Jorrvaskr gathering dust. It's fitting, she thinks, that an old relic from a time that was old two hundred years ago, would gather dusk on its hero's shelf after being told that it would once again see battle. She thought of it now, as she clutches the leather reigns that were attached to her horse's bit. She shoves hair back from her face and sighs, her breath coming out in a frosty cloud. She could fix the blade, enough lessons from Eorlund had taught her things her father didn't even know, but if she fixed it then her father never would. She sits up straighter and stares through the light fog of the morning. She kicks the horse into motion and they race, together, towards Riften.

"

"

"

"

"

As usual the city of Riften is buzzing with activity. You had Brynjolf trying to sell some scam, the evil armor lady trying to tell you you'll die without her cheap leather, and the Argonian selling 'fine jewlry' that to be honest is everything but fine. She strides up to Brynjolf's stand and he sighs as she lifts a red bottle, "Really, Falmer blood, and what does it do?" she quips.

He takes it from her hand, "Leave it Lass, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Just needed a break from being a Companion, that's all. You wouldn't happen to have proof that this works…would you Brynjolf?"

He leans forward and she can smell the mead and sweat on him, "I said leave it lass."

She chuckles and puts fifty coin on his stall, "Relax old friend, I'm not here to harm your business."

"Lass we are anything but friends." He grunts. She shrugs and tilts her head, listening to the chatter around her for a few moments, "I have a problem with your guild Brynjolf, and you know I do."

He folds his arms, eyes narrowing in dislike. She turns stands tall once more and fixes him with a glare, "I've seen your boy Delvin snooping around Whiterun."

"It's our job lass." He snaps. She grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him closer, "You better take business elsewhere because I have no need for your business in my city!" she growls. People are starting to stare, but no one would get in the way. Lucile is the Dragonborn and Brynjolf is a part of the Thieves guild, a battle between the two might just free Riften _from_ the Thieves guild. She shoves him back, "I have no issue with your occasional visits but enacting your business on Whiterun soil is not acceptable. You put another thief inside Whiterun on business and I'll be back saying they won't be allowed for pleasure either, and if you still ignore it, they won't ever come back to Riften alive again, am I understood?"

Brynjolf rolls his neck and glares at her, "Completely, lass." He says evenly. She smiles pleasantly, "Oh good, I'd hate to upset such a good friend." And she turns away, heading for the Bee and the Bard. She flings open the door and steps inside. On the far wall Sapphire leans, looking at her with angrily narrowed eyes. Lucile just smiles and waves. The Thieves guild are in no way stupid, they knew they couldn't take her. Once, a long time ago she had been set upon by the Darkbrotherhood, she had ended each assassin in turn. The time that mattered though had been inside Riften, right before the scamming thief. She never took it upon herself to end the Assassins sanctuary because it was entertaining to her, how many more would they send and never get back before they understood that she's no match for them. Needless to say, the Brotherhood wouldn't be able to get her, so they wouldn't be of any help to the thieves. She sits at the counter and orders some mead. The Argonian bar maid hands it to her, eyes on Sapphire the entire time.

Lucile swirls her mead, "Scared of her, are you?"

"How can I not be? I owe the guild money they tend to get what they want."

"Listen, you have a problem with them, send for me, I'll take care of their little enforcers."

The Argonian looks unsure but then grins with her pointy teeth, "Thank you, I'll remember it."

Lucile finishes her mead and strikes out for home.

"

"

"

"

She pokes at Farkas with a stick, her hand is bleeding slightly from where her blade had slipped and the rough leather had cut into her palm. The flying blade then made it a goal to hit Farkas on the head, luckily he was wearing a helmet, unluckily he got knocked unconscious. She couldn't help but laugh because it was so absurdly funny to watch. "The grip was bad." Vilkas says, examining the blade. Lucile smiles, poking at Farkas' cheek, "Yeah, I don't know why but maybe Eorlund can fix it? I think the leather might have been too slick but then again, it did cut me."

The steel sword was one she's used for practice since she first came to the Companions. Vilkas turns it over in his hand, examining all the nicks and cuts on the surface of the blade, "You could just toss it out, it's not like you use steel in battle."

"No but," she pokes Farkas again, "it's the same blade I've always used for practice. It has a bit of a nostalgic feel to it."

"At some point blades need to be retired, for good." He says, eyes glazing over as if he remembered his own blade from such a time.

"Don't get lost in thought Vilkas, we may never get you back." She says, standing up. He snorts and also stands. Brushing off her knees she nudges at Farkas with her boot, "Should we leave him out here?"

"I don't see how we'll get him inside, you just got back, go ahead and rest, I'll stay with him until he wakes."

She nods gratefully, "Thanks Vilkas."

She climbs up the steps and goes inside. It's quiet without Aela around, talking loudly about her time with the Companions. Lucile remembered how intimidating the woman had seemed upon her first day in Jorrvaskr. She puts the old blade in its spot in her room which was once Kodlak's room. She sits on the edge of the bed and lays back, her eyes drifting closed. She now had to keep an eye out for the Thieves guild members in order to not go back on her threat. She really wanted to catch one so she could go and yell at Brynjolf some more, she rather enjoyed it. "He gets so angry." She says to herself before laughing. She had once gotten into a fist fight with the thief, and kicked his bum seven kinds of ways, but he had definitely put up a good fight. She admired him but it made her really curious as to if she could beat him again or if his hurt pride led him to train. She turns over, her stomach churning. She had three men to think of, Farkas who is funny and sweet, Vilkas who's so serious and strong, and then Brynjolf, who really didn't like her so she couldn't help but like him. Romance though, is the farthest from her mind, especially a romance with Brynjolf. She did, after all, threaten to kill his friends. She chuckles and covers her face with a pillow. With a sigh she flings her arms out to her side and falls asleep.

"

"

"

"

She pulls back the arrow, across the shaft of the bow, "Ok, now-" She lets go and…misses. "Son of a dragon eating whore!" she cries. Aela chuckles. Back from her adventure, she's now teaching Lucile how to use a bow better, since she sucked pretty badly at it. "Ok," Aela says stepping up beside her, "Part of the problem is that you're used to using strength in fights. A bow requires some finesse. When you pull back, don't pull so hard and don't aim at what you're shooting for, aim a little above…of course that's if you're using it for long distance."

Again Lucile pulls back, only this time she doesn't wrench it and lets it fly. It still doesn't hit where she wants. Frowning she shoves the bow into Aela's arms, "I'm done for today." She grumbles. Again Aela laughs, "So impatient Harbinger."

Lucile shakes her head and snorts. Aela calls to her then, "Why don't you go to the market and get some meat? We're almost out."

"Yeah sure!" Lucile calls back, throwing her hand up. She jogs down the hill and stops at the bottom of the hill. Vilkas is talking to the produce lady. Tilting her head Lucile moves to the meat stall and absently buys some venison while she listens to the conversation, "Oh Vilkas! You're so funny, not like the other men in this place."

Chuckling, Vilkas says, "You're too kind."

Frowning Lucile passes her coin to the vendor while reminding herself that Vilkas is a grown man and can take care of himself. A small tap on her shoulder pulls her out of her thoughts. Turning she raises an eyebrow. A naked man stands before her. She shuts her eyes, "What-by the gods man, put some cloths on!"

"I have a message for you." A letter get's shoved in her hand and footsteps go away. She shivers and looks over the letter. Frowning she squints at it. Vilkas steps up beside her, "What is it?"

"I think it's a summons…um…by Elsif?!"

Vilkas takes it and scans over it, "It is, she needs your advice."

"She needs to learn how write." Lucile grumbles. "I'm not going." She balls it up and tosses it into the drainage ditch. Vilkas eyes her, "Are you sure? One doesn't simply ignore the former wife of the High King."

"I'm the Dragonborn, I'd like to see them try to stop me." She picks up the slab of bloody meat in her hands and looks at him, "If you're done flirting, I think dinner is going to be ready soon." And she stomps up the stairs.

"

"

"

"

Lucile paces the floor as the three circle members watch. "Do you really think that it would be wise? I'm not sure I should leave again."

"You can't really say no, they've sent four letters each one more demanding. Before long they're going to drag you away by force." Aela mutters. Lucile sighs and rubs her face, "I suppose…"

Farkas puts a hand on her shoulder, "Go, we can take care of things here."

Lucile nods. She glances from one person to the other, "Alright…I'll go and I trust that you guys will keep an eye on things. Also there's something else. I made a promise to an old friend that if I saw a thief in this city I'd pay him a visit so keep an eye out for thieves guild members."

Farkas nods, "Will do Harbinger."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Meh, I know where I'm going with this but I'm going to drag it out a little more. ^_^ I'd appreciate comments from everyone who reads so I can poll who she should end up with!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I didn't get much in the way of polling but I did get quite the few 'she seems to like Vilkas' posts so I'm guessing that's where everyone thinks this is going….well….sorry but you'll have to wait and see. (this is why I like writing weekly)**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Elsif doesn't really need any help, no what she wants is confirmation that she's doing right by her people. Lucile crosses her arms, fingers tapping against her sides in agitation, "Your husband was the one that made the mistake Elsif, he shouldn't have let the elves in. Now I have no qualms with the people but the stupid elites that come in here demanding we step aside in our ways for their puny squabble against Talos just doesn't sit well. How can they come here and demand we give up our beliefs just so they can go home feeling dominant? No this is the land of the Nord's and we will keep it as we want!"

Elsif looks down her nose at Lucile, who frowns. "I understand that most people in Skyrim wish to have customs they can keep but what of the other percent of people, the outsiders? Shouldn't they get to feel comfortable?"  
Lucile looks around her, "They are just as you said Elsif, outsiders! Their customs are not our problem! The other day while I was visiting Riften I had an Argonian tell me how he had gotten the priest's of Mara perform an Argonian wedding ceremony, is that not enough? Why should Nords give up what they believe in? What if the Dark Elves suddenly decided that only Mehrunes Dagon is to be worshiped? Would we just fall in line so as not to insult them? The bottom line is that Nords are nice enough to allow the other races to live here peacefully, albeit with a few milk drinking assholes, we shouldn't have to give up our patron saint! Before you know it they'll be forcing us to teach children that Sovngarde isn't real!"

Elsif shifts in her chair though she still sits arrogantly. "You've made your point, you can go." She picks a piece of fuzz from her shirt and drops it distastefully onto the ground. Lucile straightens, "Were you hoping, my dear queen," she sneers, "that I would support you in this petty war? I am a Companion I fight for the people of Skyrim, not for some outside force of arrogant elves." With that she turns on her heel and marches out. A currier stumbles up to her, panting and holding out a letter, "They….said….it's….urgent…."

Lucile groans and takes the letter.

Dear Lucile, we hope we haven't caught you just outside Whiterun!

She smiles at Farkas's messy hand writing,

But you said you wanted to know when a thief shows up, one has. A woman, we have her here, awaiting your orders.

Lucile glares at the paper and crumples it in her fist, "Come with me." She says to the currier before stomping down the hill towards the inn. Barging in she walks up to the counter, "I need some ink and paper for a letter….please."

The man eyes her suspiciously then slides her requirements across the bar to her. "Blasted Thieves Guild never gets the message!"

Someone shifts behind her. She freezes and turns her head slowly to look at the Argonian who refuses to meet her eyes. She finishes writing the letter quickly,

Farkas, thank you for telling me. Hold her there and don't let her go no matter what you do! Let no one in to see her and keep an eye on her she'll be fast. I have another interesting development that I'll bring to you. Maybe I can ask the Jarl to keep our lovelies in a cell until I get things cleaned up in Riften. Meet me outside the gates tomorrow at noon.

"Take this as fast as you can and for gods sake, take these." She passes him some potions of Stamina. When he goes she looms over the Argonian, "Soo…"

"

"

"

"

"

She puts Gulum-Ei in the cell with the woman. Farkas bumps her shoulder, "What now?"

"Tell me your name." she growls.

"Um….Farkas….you didn't know that Harbinger?"

She turns her head towards him slowly, her eyes growing wide. He stares back at her with a blank look. The woman in the cell bursts into laughter, "Is he serious? HA! You companions are full of idiots, this one's got no brain."

Lucile turns toward her and reaches through the cell, grabbing the woman by the front of her armor she pulls hard. The woman slams against the bars and groans, "Don't talk bad about my shield siblings or I'll cut your arm off with my teeth!"

Farkas looks away, his lips puckering. The woman snarls, "You don't scare me!"

Lucile growls at her shoves her back and pulls her against the bars again, over and over until finally the woman shouts for mercy. "Ok! By the eight!"

Lucile does it one more time, "Nine!"

The woman rolls her eyes, "My name is Vex."

"Did Brynjolf send you here?"

The woman swallows and looks away. Lucile pulls her again, "Answer me!"

"Yes! Yes he…he sent me! He told me not to get caught, I didn't think it's because we officially made enemies with the Companions."

"You didn't, the Companions wouldn't do anything against anyone who hasn't had a complaint launched personally. However, you have made an absolutely wonderful enemy in me."

Vex sneers and spits at Lucile who laughs cruelly, "I warned him." She glances at Farkas, "Let's go. I want to rest before heading to Riften."

"You stay away from Riften! We own that city!"

Lucile whirls on her, "AND I OWN THIS ONE! Yet you repeatedly end up ruining the lives of the citizens of this Hold! I refuse to allow it anymore! This hold is under my protection! MINE!" Lucile stands there her face almost touching the bars where a scared looking Vex stands against the opposing wall with Gulum-Ei. She stands up straight and pushes her hair out of her face. "Um…Lucile, you ok?"

Lucile huffs, "I'm fine, come, let's go home."

Inside her room she crosses her legs, she had never yelled like that before, never…except for when she used her Thu'um. She shakes her head and swallows, "Ok so maybe I'm a bit up tight."

"A bit?" she jumps and turns, finding Vilkas leaning against the door frame. "You actually scared Farkas a bit."

"Oh gods, I'm terrible." She groans, covering her face in her hands. He sits beside her and puts an arm over her shoulder, "So what's got you so uptight?"

"I don't know? I want to punch things and rip them to pieces."

"Hmm… Maybe you should go apologize to Farkas then go and take care of that annoying thief." She nods and gets to her feet. She walks around but eventually finds Farkas outside on the back porch. She sits beside him, "Sorry about that…uh earlier."

"It's no problem, it's obvious that you care for the people of Whiterun Hold…it's not bad it's very good."

She leans against him. He's a strong, silent comfort. His arm suddenly snakes over her shoulders. "Lucile…" Swallowing a lump in her throat she gets suddenly to her feet. "Farkas I….I have to go."

Uncertainly she wrings her hands together and gathers her things.

Lucile can't decide, her head aches and weighs heavily along with her heart. She rubs her forehead, her mother would know who is best for her. Her mother would also note that Brynjolf isn't even in the running for a good husband, "What are you thinking Lulu? He doesn't even like you as a person, and your enemies!" she would say. Lucile splays her hand above her, staring through the fingers towards the sky where the lights were dazzling in orange. She Frowns and pulls on her horse's reigns. The horse comes to a stop and trots for a few seconds in place. "What do you think I should do." Blossom snorts as if she can understand. Sighing Lucile hops off and starts her fire.

"

"

"

"

"Oh Brynjolf…" she leans over the half wall towards his stall. He freezes, hands raised with a small blue bottle. "What do you want now lass?"

"I have a few friends of yours in lock up." She says smiling slyly. "I don't know what you're talking about." He says slowly.

"Yeah, her name is Vex and some Argonian named Gulum-Ei."

He puts the vial down, "Follow me Lass." He growls. She does follow him, into the Bee and Barb then upstairs. She glances at the Argonian bar maid and winks. Brynjolf opens one of the doors and pulls her inside. "What do I have to do to get them free?"

She goes over and sits down on the bed, "Aww Brynjolf do you care about them?"

He grips his arms as he folds them, "Lass, let's quit this game. This is serious."

"Brynjolf Brynjolf Brynjolf…." She stands and puts her hands on his shoulder getting very close to him, "It's been serious this whole time."

Scowling he says, "For the last time, what do I have to do to get them out? Well, Vex, not Gulum-Ei, you can keep him he's outlived his usefulness."

"Ouch! You mean I went through all the trouble of dragging him to Whiterun for nothing? I'm hurt at your lack of compassion." She picks up an apple from the desk and bites into it while she goes back to sitting on the bed. "You know your Vex is quite annoying to me but if she's worth so much to you…what do you want for her?"

His eyes lock on hers, "Lass….you're playing a very dangerous game."

"There's no danger to me, _Lad."_

Brynjolf's breath comes out in a whoosh as he shoves her down on the bed.

Ok maybe she had wanted it, she pushed him and flirted with him but as she lay there next to him after an exhausting hour of angry sex she begins to realize her earlier anger was purely the need for sexual release.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''"""""'"''"

**\(-_-)/ any thoughts anyone? I seriously want to hear what you think TELL ME NOW! That is all….. actually, is this too short?**


	5. Chapter 5

**What time is it~! It's mother fracking adventure TIME! **

**Side note-I appreciate all the comments and would love it if you guys keep them coming, I allow non members if anyone is wondering. Also to the lovely dove that said I have GRAMMER ISSUES I know this. I just hope you guys can be patient with me while I tweak with my writing. I wish I had an excuse like English isn't my first language but it is and for those of you who it isn't, trust me we know it's impossible with all of it's stupid contradicting rules!**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''

Had she promised him something like the release of his friends? What about Farkas and Vilkas? "Oh God's I done fucked up." She groans. She glances at him and sees his profile barely visible in the dark. She squeezes her head in her hand, and shakes it. Quickly she dresses, grabbing her things she runs for the door. She pushes past anyone that get's in her way. "Hey what's the hurry?" someone asks but she can't she just can't. She skids in the woods to a stop, her ears perking up to hear something anything. She swallows a lump in her throat, '_Stop panicking! There's nothing wrong with having sex! You aren't committed to anyone." _But all the same she felt sick. She always promised herself she wouldn't be someone who hands it out to anyone who she's attracted to. She leans against a tree. "Lass?"

She freezes and turns slowly. Brynjolf stands there a dagger held in his clenched fist. "What's going on?" he steps forward.

She takes a step back, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah well you're not the only one Lass, but standing here in the cold won't get you anywhere." He holds out his empty hand, "Come on let's go."

She shoves her hands in her pocket, "No, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You act like I forced you." He says, dropping his hand. She rubs her arm, "I just…I never thought I'd be this person."

Brynjolf sheaths his dagger, "What person? Someone who has sex, let me tell you lass, that's not a very fun life."

"No." she growls flinging her arms out, "The kind of person who sleeps with someone that doesn't like them who doesn't even care!"

He tilts his head to the side, "Who are you to judge how I feel lass?"

She leans against the tree again, "You can't be saying-"

He takes another step forward and puts his hands on her waist, "What if I do like you Lass?"

"D-Don't say that….please don't say that."

"Why not?" his voice is…he's enjoying this!

"You're enjoying this, seeing me squirm." She accuses. He laughs and adjusts his posture, "That's half of it…so why can't I say it?" he purrs.

She shoves him away, "Because I'm confused enough as it is without thinking…without thinking about you!"

He smirks, "Well that makes me feel special Lass, am I on your mind often?"

She frowns and hugs herself, looking down. His shoulders fall, "Gods lass, you're serious?"

He steps up to her and brushes hair from her face, "How old are you?"

"24." She mutters looking away.

"Then you should know how sex works. You can walk away now lass but in the back of your mind, I'll always be there."

He leaves her there, shivering in the cold, watching his retreat. She stands up straighter and whistles. Blossom comes galloping. Lucile grabs her reigns as she runs past and swings up onto her back. They run all the way home.

"

"

"

"

She hands her horse over to the stable master, "She's been run hard from Riften so if you could take extra care of her, I'll pay you extra."

She runs up to the Prisons and grabs Vex by her hair, to the guard she says, "I'm releasing this one but you can keep the other, I didn't make any sort of agreement for him."

The guard just nods and shuts the door. Vex is too weak to fight as Lucile drags her through the city. People laugh and point, "Theives Guild finally getting what's coming to them."

"Do you see this Vex? No one wants you here." She throws Vex out onto the road outside the city. "I think Brynjolf and I agree that if one more Thieves Guild comes in I'll kill them and then I'll take the purge outside of Whiterun. You tell him that, understood?"

Vex wipes the corner of her mouth and glares at her, "Yeah, I'll tell him."

"Good, stay out of my city." With that she flings one hand up and turns. The guards close the gates behind her.

"

"

"

"

"

She reclines against the column on the back terrace of Jorrvaskr as the sun hangs high in the sky. The air feels lazy, or maybe it's just that it's the first warm day of the year. She sighs and closes her eyes. She feels someone sit next to her. She doesn't open her eyes, instead she listens to the clinking of blacksmiths from both sides of town. "It's nice when it's warm like this." She says.

"Indeed." Her eyes shoot open and she turns her head.

She laughs dryly, "Well, Delvin, right, do you understand what you've done?"

"Relax girlie, ain't nuffin bad gonna happen." He says, folding his fingers into a knot over his knees.

"I'm the one that decides that." She says putting her hands on her hips. Delvin laughs and stands, "I'm not here on business, besides, Brynjolf personally sent me to talk to you."

She rakes a hand through her hair, "Follow me." She grumbles.

She leads him down the road to Breezehome. "Touch anything and you lose your hand, understood?" she growls. He holds up his hands then shoves them in his pockets. She motions for him to sit by the fire. He does and says, "Now I see why you don't want us here, this is a lot of priceless stuff."

She sits beside him and stocks the fire, "I got this crap from killing bandits among other things. I have no desire to keep it which is why it's saved for selling when money get's low."

Delvin studies her and she looks at him through the corner of her eye, "What?" she growls.

"It's just, until now you didn't seem so human. When Vex came back all torn up we fought you were a monster, even Brynjolf, who insists you're not all that bad, had to admit it was…bad."

"I didn't do anything. The guild you lot are in with aren't exactly loved, my guess is that the guards had a few things to say. I've talked to them about mistreating prisoners, but whether or not they listen…" she smiles without humor, "well that's their business, isn't it?"

Delvin leans back, his eyes on the fire, "So tell me, what exactly is your deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"You scared our little Vex, no one does that, so why go through all this trouble to protect a few coin purses?"

She pauses and puts her hands on her knees, "I was mistaken for a Stormcloak when I first came to Skyrim. I just wanted to see my homeland and instead I'm knocked to the ground. Next thing I know I'm watching a man get shot down, another gets his head chopped off while people jeer and then I'm there, my head shoved onto the block. I can see the Headsman lift his axe, the blood from the last guy shining." She pauses to laugh dryly, "Then I got saved by a dragon which I later battle to find and track down to Sovngarde, bleeden Sovngarde! It's beautiful too, the kind of beauty I'd die for…but I come back after killing that dragon. I had an awkward relationship with the last Harbinger of the companion who dies in my arms. I protect the people of Whiterun because they've accepted me despite my problems. You ask me why I get angry when you thieves show up here, that's why, I care. Is that a crime?"

Delvin sighs, "I see…"

She sighs and rubs her face. "I should clean this up huh."

"Considering everyone is crying for war, probably."

"What do you mean war?" she asks, her voice rising.

"We all love and respect Vex and everyone except Brynjolf is ready to rip you to shreds, I even wanted to, until I heard you're- uh…story."

"I just got home."

"You don't want us as an enemy." Delvin says, trying his persuasive voice.

Lucile laughs, "You have that backwards. Do I have to go?"

Her stomach clenches as the thought of seeing Brynjolf comes into her mind. Delvin shrugs, "If you don't bad things will happen."

"

"

"

"

She comes in behind Delvin and the bar goes quiet. "Didn't know you lived in a sewer Brynjolf." She says dusting her shoulder off. He looks at her wearily, "Why are you here Lass."

"Delvin has brought to my attention that Vex was a little worse for were when she left."

Brynjolf frowns, his chin raising. Lucile rolls her eyes and says, "Can't say I'm sorry, I did warn you after all."

Some people stand up around her, reaching for their weapons, but she knows they won't, not without Brynjolf's permission. She grabs a mead bottle and scowls at the cheap brand. Placing it back down she says, "I have, though, reprimanded the guards…and I promise not to shove her up against bars again. Next time I'll just cut her throat."

Brynjolf glares at her, "Maybe I was wrong about you, lass."

"Most indubitably." She says, gracing her hand over the table. "However, you've got it all wrong. I have no personal vendetta against your guild or your family…I just have a problem with you coming into my city and fucking everything up!" she draws her nails down the wood, leaving marks. She frowns, catching her anger again. She smoothes a hand through her hair and gives a lazy smile full of teeth. She then rubs her nails on her shirt.

Lucile folds her arms and glances around, "How much coin do you get monthly from Whiterun?"

"Around 2000 coin." Brynjolf says folding his arms to match her.

"That's all?" she says, eyebrows going up. She snorts and starts laughing, her arms unfolding. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a notice. "Here Take this and I'll give you one monthly if you agree to stay out of Whiterun."

Brynjolf takes the slip and glances at it a bored look is quickly replaced with a look of shock, "But that's over double."

"It's a fair tax group taken from the rich and myself…mostly myself." She grumbles. "You can even brag that you own Whiterun."

"All of this just to stay out?" Brynjolf says raising an eyebrow.

She looks down, "Delvin says you're a family here. Well then you should know, that city is as close to family as I have right now."

He leans forward, "Getting mushy on me again lass?"

Her hand comes out of nowhere and slaps him hard. She rubs her knuckles as he recovers, "If you agree then you'll get the money monthly. However if you still steal from the people then I will make sure all of my threats are met. You're rag tag squad here don't stand a chance against mine." She turns on her heal and hears everyone burst into laughter at the sum of money they would be getting. "Wait lass!"

He catches up to her at the door to the ratway. She looks at him with a blank expression. "You don't have to do this." He says waving the bill, "Half of this is fine."

She lifts her eyebrow, "It is pocket change." She looks at him expectantly. He smirks, "Did you mean that as an insult?"

"It won't last for long though, you should know. Even the two hundred the town is putting up will get to be a burden but it's a temporary fix….just so I can stay away from this city."

"The city…or me?"

She regards him with a steady look, "Both."

He looks at the bill again, "You put up 1,800 coins? Why that much?"

"I'd put up more if I had it but at this rate I'll have to work three bounties a week/"

"Why? You could just not give it to us."

"Because, as I've said already!" she grits her teeth, "I care about those people, just take the damn money!"

He puts his hand on the door and looks at her with half lidded eyes. She sighs, "What do you think I am, Brynjolf?"

His brows come down in confusion, "A…a woman?"

She laughs harshly, "Besides the obvious. It's hard to believe I spent a night with you and you didn't even notice."

"I don't know what you're talking about Lass." He mutters. She leans close to him putting her lips to his ear, "When it rains, it's really obvious….woof." she then moves past him and slides into the ratway leaving him confused.

"

"

"

"

"I'm impressed I've managed to stay home for longer than a week." Lucile says, leaning against Vilkas. Her back presses against his as he shines his sword and she enjoys the warm night. He gives a small laugh and shakes his head. She stretches out and rolls her head onto his shoulder. He sighs and goes still. "Hey Lucile, you ever thought about having kids?"

She swallows as her face grows warm, "N-no not really. I'm too violent for kids, don't you think?"

"I don't think so, you could be a very good mother if you wanted to."

She lets out a breath, "Oh Vilkas, you're a bit optimistic aren't you?"

He chuckles and puts his hand over hers, still not turning around, "I'm optimistic about a lot of things."

It felt good, it felt real, to have him hold her hand. Her stomach fills with butterflies. She turns and puts her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his, "Optimism isn't a good thing sometimes."

He turns his face towards hers, their lips brushing, "I don't think so, not in this instance."

A moan breaks free from her throat as she closes the distance. He turns his body and wraps his arms around her waist.

Her confusion deepens with the kiss, she felt different. Vilkas makes her body melt but just being around Brynjolf gets her excited in every way. She leans into Vilkas, letting her body mold into his. Part of her wants to pull away and then run away but her body disagrees. Her head falls back and his lips trail to her neck while her hands go to his. Her eyes fill with tears as she deepens her hold on him by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck. "B-Vilkas!" she cries. Her face goes red as she realizes she almost said Brynjolf. At the thought of Brynjolf her body goes warm and she can't take it anymore. She separates, "I-I'm sorry…I have to …to go." She runs off. Cyrodill and her mother's advise await her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''''''

** Now even I'm confused, come here Lucile, I'll love you… and Brynjolf…and Vilkas, but especially Brynjolf :P COMMENTS PLEASE! I'm pretty sure everyone agrees Farkas isn't even in the running anymore, funny thing, I hadn't meant to make Brynjolf an option to her…opps.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To my lovey dovey, I'm sorry about the way my last thingy went. I didn't feel any offence and meant it to be funny….sort of hard to do over word _….anyway I went back and read it and realized that it did sound a little like I was offended. I wasn't at all. I'm watching family guy and Louis is Mary from the bible and she's all like, I'm about to give birth to Jesus….there's your randomness….le continue**

**(disclaimer)(Oh and for anyone who is curious I did take license with the Cyrodil cities because of the whole 200 years later thing, figured there was a lot of growth)**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'""""'

Lucile puts the old beat up sword on her father's work table. She crosses her arm as he looks over at her, "What?" he mutters.

"The sword, you promised to fix it a long time ago…fix it now," She says stubbornly.

Her father scratches his blonde beard and glances around, "I suppose I could."

She frowns angrily, "No, do it."

Now he looks angry, "You will not demand anything from me."

"I am though, aren't I? You've been saying that for years and you never did! So you're going to do it now!"

"No, I have more important things to do," He says, leaving the forge.

Lucile's eyes fill with tears, "Damn him."

She grabs the blade and throws it into the fire along with some bars of steel. She glances around then suddenly hatches an idea. She pulls the sword out and sets it down on the cooling table and throws in some dragon bone into the heart of the forge. She heats it as much as she can until she can fold the bone and steel together. She then removes the blade from the hilt and folds the ancient steel into the mix. She then takes it out and hammers it into a point along the edge. She repeats the process over and over again until her arm is sore and the blade is stronger than ever. She tosses it into the cooling tub and backs away as steam fills the room. She opens the window to let it out. When she does she spies a familiar face staring at her from across the roof top. She laughs and waves, the boy she used to love, waves back. He shouts to her, "Come over! I want to talk to you about-" he get's cut off by a loud clatter behind her. She turns around to where her father stood there with iron ingots scattered around his feet.

"What?" she asks.

"You used my forge!?"

"Yeah! I did, I fixed the sword on my own!" she pouts.

He storms out, his anger isn't understandable. She rolls her eyes then leaps out the window.

"

"

"

"

She hugs Calthor, "How have you been?" she asks.

He holds her by her waist as he leans away, "I've been great, what about you?"

She pulls away, her spine crawling, "Yeah yeah… I uh, I have a boyfriend."

His face falls and he scratches the back of his neck, "Oh…I see…"

She knew Calthor too well. A long time ago he had been the world to her, the stars and moons, more than anything. He had been her first and, until Brynjolf, her last. However, Calthor had gotten a little too clingy so she had ended it.

She talks to him for a little while then she goes home and goes to bed, pulling her blanket over her head….

_She opens her eyes and smiles up at Brynjolf, her hand caressing his jaw. He turns his face to her palm and kisses it. She sighs and relaxes into his naked body. He reaches over and touches something that grunts. Suddenly another arm comes around her waist and two men embrace her. Vilkas whispers softly in her ear, "You're going to choose me, right?"_

Lucile screams, jerking upright in bed. She wipes her eyes before she even starts cry. Her mother pats her hair, having apparently come in. "What's wrong honey?"

"I'm confused about these two men I love."

"Two? Why not Calthor?"

"I don't like Calthor, not like that. But Brynjolf and Vilkas-"

"Two nords, at least," She says, shaking her head.

Ignoring her Lucile says, "Brynjolf is adventurous and he's got an edge and he's good in bed."

Her mother snickers, "Good in bed? Do you even know what good sex is like, you've slept with what one other guy?"

Frowning Lucile says, "-but Vilkas is so strong and sweet."

"Why not take both?" her mother jokes, unknowingly reminding Lucile of her dream. Lucile squirms and sighs, dropping her shoulders.

"Which one do you love the most? I know it's hard to decide but maybe you should spend time with both of them and see. It sounds to me like you really like both but Vilkas seems to make you feel special."

Lucile feels her heart drop, didn't she come here just like this to find out who…so why did she find herself so disappointment.

"

"

"

"

She goes down to the local tavern and sits at the bar the next day. All day she had been wondering around, saying hello to old friends and doing random jobs for the few who ask. Now she stares at Manson, the Imperial keeper. He glances at her every once in a while, obviously getting very uncomfortable.

"How has business been?" she says suddenly, breaking the silence.

He glances at her, still cleaning the glass he held, "Why wouldn't it be?"

She frowns, "Because of the civil war…you know…the civil war?"

He scoffs, "No one around here cares about Skyrim anymore."

Somehow the comment disgusted her. She stands up and tosses coin on the counter, "You're an arrogant fool if you think that. I would watch what you say and do around here. You're new right, don't take business as a sign that everything is good as apples." With that she turns away and leaves the bar. Outside she turns down onto what used to be the main road. The statue of the Hero of Kavatch stands tall, and in the midday light it shines brightly. It's one of the oldest relics left from that time, besides the Dragon Statue in the Imperial City. She sits at it's base. For Lucile it always seemed strange that there's a statue of her ancestor in the city she grew up in. Violet Oakshield who road into the Oblivion gates with the courage of a thousand men, who fell in love with an Emperor and birthed his kin, is the biggest hero in Cyrodil history. Lucile bows her head into her hands, "What would you say to me?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**It's really short but it's the story for the Christmas week so it has to be, sorry it's taken me so long to publish this small tid bit but I've been working on my art projects. I figured if I lead her back to Skyrim in the middle of this chapter it would seem weird so in the next one she'll make her choice and to anyone it upsets, I will post a story about the Dragonborn ending up with the other shortly after…poor Farkas, I can never write a serious story about her ending up with him….. happy holiday's!**


End file.
